Phoenix Jones
by TMNTLittleTomboy
Summary: Do NOT read if you haven't read the TMNT Dare Show, you wouldn't understand!I was dared to be a hero known as Phoenix Jones! Dark Leo is there with me, recording me with my camera! Please read and leave nice reviews!


**Do NOT read if you haven't read the TMNT Dare Show! You would't understand!**

Phoenix Jones

Cici and Dark Leo appear in New York City, standing on top of a random rooftop. The blue Turtle's yellow eyes widen, seeing modern New York City.

"This is what New York City looked like years ago?" The Dark Turtle asked as the small teen nods.

"Yep."

"It's a dump." Cici sighs heavily as she snaps her fingers. An orange red-ish leotard appears on her body as fingerless gloves appear on her small hands with a picture of a phoenix on it. She snaps again as an orange red-ish mask with feathers on it appears on her face. Once again, she snaps as a cape, resembling bird wings, appears on her back and a belt with mace on her waist.

"Okey dokey." Cici said happily. "I'm ready to go!" The 18 year old girl gets ready to run as Dark Leo grabs her cape, causing the small girl to fall on her butt. "OW! What was that for?"

"You forgot the camera." The large blue Turtle said harshly, watching the tan teen stand up. She snaps as small red camera appears in Dark Leo's hands. Cici quietly walks over to the edge of the roof, her chocolate brown eyes watching the city. "What kind of camera is this?"

"It's a Kodak camera." She slowly looked over to him. "This is a warning: if you break that camera, I will hurt you." She gave the dark turtle a death glare. "My parents gave me that camera as a gift."

"A gift? They gave you this piece of crap as a gift?"

"That piece of crap is something I care about! They gave me that so I could make videos." Dark Leo raised a brow as Cici smiles. "You're lookin' at the future movie director."

"HELP!" Cici's eyes quickly ran to woman across the street in an alley, cornered by two men.

"Come on, Dark Leo!" Cici shouted, running to a fire escape. She got to the bottom of the ladder, seeing the blue turtle waiting for her. "How did you-"

"I jumped down." The small girl sighs as she stands at the side of the street.

_"Okay, I'll wait till there's no cars and-" _Dark Leo picked up the girl, holding her under his arm as he ran across the street while dodging cars. He put her down as she clears her throat.

"Thank you." She said softly "Turn on the camera." Dark Leo pushes a button on the top of the camera, turning it on as the small teen walks over to the three adults.

"Stay away!" The woman shouted as the two men chuckle. "HELP!"

"We're not going to harm you." The man with a black hoodie said as his friend with a goatee and red hoodie smiles.

"We just want to be _good_ friends with you." The second man said, licking his lips as Cici runs in front of them and guards the lady. The three older humans stare at the small girl with confused eyes. "Who are you?" Cici smiles as she strikes a pose, trying to resemble a bird.

"I'm Phoenix Jones!" She shouted as the two men laugh.

"S-She's just a kid!" The first man said, holding his hands on his stomach. The tan girl growls, pulling out the mace, and spraying it in his face. He screamed as Cici kicks him between the legs.

"I'm not a kid! I'm a freakin teenager!" Cici shouted, spraying the second man in the face. The two men screamed as the small girl does a victory pose.

"What the heck is that?" The woman shouted in fear, seeing Dark Leo recording them.

"Uh…he's my sidekick!" Cici does another pose. "His job is to follow me around and record me!"

"W-What is he?" The woman asked as the young hero sighs heavily.

"He's a Turtle." The man with the red hoodie pulls out a knife, his dark brown eyes glaring at the small hero. Dark Leo noticed the man, put the camera down, picking up a dumpster, and throwing it at the thug. The man with the black hoodie watch in fear, seeing his friend's lifeless body under the dumpster. He runs out of the alley, screaming about a kid superhero and a monster. Dark Leo picks up the camera, seeing Cici and the woman staring at him. The small teen quickly struck a pose, pumping her fist in the air as the older female stares at her. "Y-You've been saved by Phoenix Jones and her sidekick, The Blue Turtle!" Cici ran toward a fire escape, climbing it as Dark Leo follows her. The woman quickly pulled out her phone, calling the cops.

Cici sighed heavily as she scratches her head. The large Turtle turned off the camera, watching the small teen walk back and forth. Dark Leo grabbed her cape, causing her to fall on her butt.

"Calm down, runt." The Dark Turtle said harshly as the tan girl look at him.

"Calm down?" She quickly stood up. "Calm down? How can I calm down? You killed a man! By throwing a dumpster! Your job is follow and record me!" Dark Leo rolled his yellow eyes, hearing the girl sigh. "Ok, I need to-"

"Look." The blue Turtle pointed to a woman with bright orange hair. She didn't know she was being followed by five Purple Dragons. Cici sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Great. Just great." She said as Dark Leo slowly looks at her. "I have to save _her_. She's across the street!" The Dark Turtle quickly grabbed the small girl, placing her under his arm. He leaped off the building and ran across the street then jumped on another building. "It would be better if you carried me bridal style." He ignored her, pointing to the purple dragons surrounding the orange haired woman. "Turn the camera back on."

**April's P.O.V.**

Great, Purple Dragons surrounded me. I have to deal with the TMNT Dare Show and now this.

"Hey, pretty lady; want to spend time with us?"

"No." I answered back as one of the purple dragon's walk toward me. Suddenly, a kid, dressed in a red orange-ish outfit jumped in front of me. She pulled something out and sprayed something in the man's eyes. He screamed like a girl as the child kicked him between the legs. I quickly noticed a large blue figure watching, sitting on a dumpster and it had a camera.

I realized it looked like a mutant Turtle.

The small girl quickly struck a pose then sprayed another purple dragon in the face. The purple dragon's screamed about their eyes burning and tried to run out of the alley but they kept running into each other and the wall. I slowly looked at the small child, seeing her grinning and striking a pose, trying to make herself resemble a bird, I think.

"You've been saved by Phoenix Jones!" She shouted as the blue Turtle walks over to her with the camera.

"Thank you." I said softly, patting her head.

**Cici's P.O.V.**

She _patted _my head! Only my Raphie-poo and Leo-kins can do that!

"Listen kid." April said as I quickly look at her. "You shouldn't be doing this. Crime fighting is dangerous." She thinks I'm a kid! Plus, she's telling I shouldn't be crime fighting _after_ I saved her! "By the way, who's that?" She pointed to Dark Leo as he turned off the camera.

"None of your business!" I shouted as April crosses her arms. I quickly cleared my throat. "What's your name?"

"Uh, Apr-"

"Wait!" I quickly ran behind her and pointed to her big fat butt. "You have a HUGE butt! Your name must be Big Butt!"

**Normal P.O.V.**

Dark Leo sighed heavily as April slowly blinks twice then rested her hands on her hips. Cici smiled as the older human clears her throat.

"My name is Big Butt?" April asked as the small girl quickly nods. "Phoenix Jones, can I ask you something?"

"Nope!" Cici answered, turning away. "I must search for more people who need my help!" She tries to walk away but the orange haired woman grabs her cap, causing her to fall on her butt. "I'm getting tired of this cape! I didn't expect anyone to keep grabbing it and making me fall!" Dark Leo chuckled as the two humans quickly look at him. "Stop laughing!"

**April's POV**

She started whining and yelled at the large Turtle as I let go of her cape. I quietly stared at Phoenix Jones, staring at her outfit then her mask covered face. She looked at me and stood up.

"Like I said, you've been saved by Phoenix Jones!" I saw the blue Turtle walk over to the fire escape and started climbing. Phoenix Jones turned around to follow him but I grabbed her cape, making her fall again. "OW!" I saw the large Turtle jump off the fire escape and walked over to us.

"Runt, stop playing around. I saw a couple men mugged some guy." Runt? He called her runt?

"I'm not playing around, Dark Leo!" She shouted angrily, pointing to me. "She grabbed my cape!" The blue Turtle is named Dark Leo? Where have I heard that name before?

"Stop whining?"

"I'm not whining!" Phoenix Jones whined even more, making herself sound like…..Cici. I wonder if she'll freak out at me if I use a trigger word.

**Normal POV**

"Midget." Cici slowly looked at April, glaring at the older human.

"I'M NOT A MIDGET!" The small hero shouted as the orange haired woman grins. Dark Leo growled angrily, grabbing Cici by her cape and dragging her to the fire escape.

"Wait!" The blue turtle and the small girl quickly looked at the older human. "I have to check something." Cici stood up, dusting herself as April walks over to the 18 year old girl. She rested her hand on Cici's cheek then grabbing the feathered mask and yanking it off. April slowly grinned, seeing Cici's chocolate brown eyes widen, along with Dark Leo's. "I knew it was you." Dark Leo quickly grabbed Cici, carrying her under his arm, and heads for the fire escape. "Dark Leo, wait! I know you're Leo's evil clone and from the future!" The blue Turtle slowly looked at April then away. The older human smiled, resting her hands on her hips. "Phoenix Jones, I won't tell anyone your real identity." Cici slowly looked at April as Dark Leo climbed up the fire escape with her still under his arm.

"D-Do you really mean that?" The elder human nods as the small teen slowly smiles. "Thanks, April."

"Does that mean you won't call me Big Butt anymore?"

"Maybe." Cici giggled as her and Dark Leo gets on the roof, leaving April in the alley. The large Turtle lets go of the short girl as both of them watches the streets of New York.

"Hey runt." Dark Leo said softly. "You need a new mask. April still have the old one."

"Oh." Cici snaps as a new red orange-ish feathered mask appears on her face. She giggles as she strikes different poses.

"You're annoying." Cici giggled again as the Dark Turtle look away from her. They heard an alarm across the street as both of them caught two men running out of a store with large bags. The tan teen sighs heavily.

"Why does it have to be across the street again?" The Turtle carried the small teen bridal style, running across the street, and running after the two criminals on the rooftops. Cici's cheeks slowly turned red from blushing, realizing Dark Leo is carrying her bridal style. The two men ran in an alley, breathing heavily then smiled.

"Glad we got out before the cops came." The man with black curly hair said, showing his blond friend the bag with money. "Nothing will get us."

"Oh really?" The men saw the small girl standing on a trash can, grinning at them.

"Look at that." The second man said. "A kid pretending to be a hero." The men laughed as Cici jumps down from the trash can and struck a pose.

"I'm Phoenix Jones!" The men laughed louder as she got closer to them, pulling out the mace and spraying it in their eyes. The two older humans screamed as Cici grins, slowly looking at the Dark Turtle sitting on a large trash bag and recording her. "You are very bad men! Stealing is wrong!" The Curly hair man glared at the young hero with burning eyes.

"Shut up, brat!" Cici ducked, missing the man's punch as she sprays him in the face again. He screamed as his friend drops the bag with the money and ran off. She kicked the Curly hair man between the legs and sprayed him again. He collapsed on his knees, staring at the young hero. "N-No more….please." Cici smiles and pats the man's head.

"Go to the police and admit you robbed a store." She said, grinning as Dark Leo walks over with the camera still recording her. "If you don't, I'll spray you with mace again." The Curly haired man nodded and ran out of the alley as the blue Turtle turns off the camera. Suddenly, the large Turtle picks up Cici bridal style and jumps to the roof then let her down. "It's really late." The small human slowly looked up at the nighttime sky. "I think I should go home."

"Runt, you did a good job." The dark clone mumbled, looking away from the teen.

"Dark Leo, can I ask you something?"

"Spit it out."

"Who would you like to spend time with? Me or your brothers?" Dark Leo slowly looked at the little hero, slowly blinking as she waits for his answer.

"I rather spend time with you. My brothers are more annoying." Cici giggles, hugging Dark Leo's arm. "Let go of my arm."

"You rather spend time with me and not your brothers."

"Like I said, my brothers are more annoying. You only annoy me a little." Cici smiles at the Dark Turtle as he yanks his arm away. "Actually, you annoy me a lot."

"Let's go." Cici snapped as their bodies faded away, returning to the TMNT Dare Show.

** Yay! I'm done with this story! I was planning it to be shorter but I accidently made it longer. It feels like I made Dark Leo oc-ish. If I did, please tell me. **


End file.
